The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE have a substantial record in mentorship and development of junior faculty working in the prostate cancer field (detailed below). The goal of the Career Development Program of our SPORE is to build upon this record and continue a formal process for the identification, selection, funding, and mentoring of individuals pursuing careers in the study of the basic, translational, and clinical aspects of prostate cancer. 1. Solicitation of CDP Award Applications 2. Evaluation of Applicants and Selection of Awardees 3. CDP Evaluation and Review 4. Mentorship for Career Development Program Awardees and Career Progress